Dbz Gokus daugher Chapter one
by Bridgeeta913
Summary: Gokus back after fighting buu and is settleing in and theres a lot of drama and humor and its fun to read more chapters coming soon


_Dragon ball z _

_Fanfic MEANING NEW CHARACTERS :P YOU'll like it..._

_BTW this starts off at gokus house...After the fight with buu!_

_Gokus back, kids power!_

_Goku was walking around his old home...it had been years since he was last here, It felt like forever, Everything felt new but was the same and he loved the smell of freshly cleaned kitchen and he missed it all!The smell, the pictures and that warm home welcoming feeling! He was in deep thought untill he heard giggleing from out side, he walked out side to see his daughter and his son sparring , he frowned he missed all bridgeetas life and most of gotens and missed 7 years of gohans...he walked up to bridgeeta and goten,_

_Goku:''Hi guys whats up?'' _

_Goten replyed: ''Hi dad! We're just sparring mom is out shopping with bulma and when she done she going to hers to you abit dad as a baby,When you just pick me up and mom smiling and you both kissing ew... its sad bridgeeta just met you a couple days ago''_

_Bridgeeta looked at goten _

_Bridgeeta: '' Dont worry goten im use to not having a dad so im fine and hes here now so maybe ill get use to having one plus vegeta ike a daddy to me bra said before we could share!'' _

_Goku frowned he looked at bridgeeta, she was so strong for her age and he didnt know who was stronger out of them all...that had to change soon he wanted bridgeeta and goten to be the strongest he could tell if they kept training all the time like he did in other world she would be way stronger than himself and goten was strong but who was stronger?...Goku smirked a evil smirk thinking of a plan!_

_Goku:''Bridgeeta, goten wanna go to vegetas we can train there since your mom will be there later?''_

_Bridgeeta smiled and jumped up,_

_Bridgeeta:''YEAH!''_

_Goten starting laughing then grabed onto bridgeeta and they teleported to vegeta...goku just stood there confused and said to him self _

_Goku:''She learned the instantramation so fast or maybe she already new it? Ill have to ask her!'' _

_Goku then teleported to bridgeeta...When goku got there vegeta was shouting at bridgeeta and she was smirking at this then vegeta stoped shouting looked at her and picked her up and hugged her she smiled and jumped down _

_Bridgeeta:'' Can we train with you guys it'll be good to see you and dad spar!'' _

_Goten nodded while goku walked over _

_Bridgeeta:''Why was you shouting at bridgeeta then hug her?'' _

_Vegeta smirked,_

_Vegeta:''She stoped me from training so i started yelling at her and she stood there smirking it reminded it of me and so i hugged her i know kakorrot its not the first time i hugged her.''_

_Trunks frowned_

_Trunks:''You dont hug me and vegeta not including the time you died!''_

_Bridgeeta walked up to trunks saying,_

_Bridgeeta: ''Your like a whineing baby trunks...Worst then a kitten trying to sing..!'' _

_Bridgeeta smirked while saying this and everyone started laughing except trunks, Trunks was about to push bridgeeta as hard as he could but bridgeeta moved to the side and kneed him in the gut causeing him to studble backwards she smirked and walked away, while trunks got up and grabbed her tail causeing bridgeeta to stop vegeta watched while goku was going to stop them until bridgeeta turned and said _

_Bridgeeta:''Doesnt affect me trunks but... for trying to use my tail as if i had a weaknes your going to pay!''_

_Bridgeeta powered to super saiyan and charged at him in lightling speed punching him fast and kicking him then stoped after about 5 minutes over goku and vegeta stoped her from attacking him again but they failed bridgeeta kneed goku and kicked him in the face sending him flying and punched vegeta 5 times in the face ki blasting him also sending him flying then flying at trunks he powered to super saiyan started fighting bridgeeta, trunks punched bridgeeta in the face and ki blast her and sending her back and started throwing fast punches at bridgeeta, when bridgeeta got back to herself she starting dodgeing his attacks and punched him to the ground and said _

_Bridgeeta:''Say sorry and ill stop!'' _

_Trunks shouted_

_Trunks:''NEVER!'' _

_Then he starting doing a ki blast as did bridgeeta she said _

_Bridgeeta'' KA ME HA ME..'' About to say the final words when chichi started shouting for at her with bulma shouting at trunks...(With goku and vegeta)Vegeta didnt get afected by her attack much, neighter did goku but they wanted to watch if things got too bad they'll stop them but they wanted to know who was stronger than other then suddenly bulma and chichi came out then they heard them shouting and bridgeeta ki lowering as was trunks ki now they heard what they was saying... chichi was rooting for bridgeeta while bulma was rooting for trunks goku laughed and said _

_Goku:''Vegeta we should stop them before bridgeeta really hurts trunks..'' _

_Vegeta turned to look at goku fast and saying _

_Vegeta:''KAKORROT TRUNKS IS STRONGER THAN BRIDGEETA! WE SHOULD STOP TRUNKS NOT HER!''_

_Goku looked at vegeta before he could speak bulma said _

_Bulma:''Vegetas right plus bridgeetas a girl as smart as she is, she should know when shes lost.''_

_Chichi:''It doesnt matter if shes a girl and she way stronger than trunks by a longshot she toying with him right bridgeet?''_

_No anwser...chichi and bulma turned around to see the kids wasnt there chichi said_

_Chichi: ''Lets hold a contest to see whos kids are stronger!''_

_Vegeta looked at chichi then said_

_Vegeta:''All against it'll be more fun to watch..''_

_Goku said :''And do a raffle like write down who fights who and put like all against or 2 vs 2 you know!''_

_While they was talking bridgeeta was with bra and she was talking about building a machien that makes anytype of food and desterts,_

_Bra said:''So what do you think?'' _

_Bridgeeta smiled at her bestfriend and said _

_Bridgeeta:''Sounds cool and will be fun to build lets go!'' _

_As they was walking away goku ran in grabbed bridgeeta._

_Bra said:''What are you doing!''_

_Goku :''Im puting her in a mini tornament against goten trunks and vegeta to see whos stronger! Wanna watch?'' _

_Bra said ''We're about to build a machien that makes anytype of food and deserts the mini tornament can wait cant it?''_

_Goku smiled and said ''No!''_

_He grabbed bra and ran to the kids ki...vegeta jr was looking for trunks and goten, he was like his father and yet he was nice to a few people but yet like him self but nicer? Anyway he walked downstairs from his training room and went to the backyard to ask where trunks and gotens were, when goku ran to the backyard with goten and bra so he ran out and said _

_Vegeta jr:''Why are you carrying my sister and goten?''_

_Goku turned and said :''Mini tornament to see whos stronger out of you guys..'' _

_Then goku ran to get bridgeeta again ...(with bridgeeta) She was running and she was thankful she could hide her ki from her mothers side, she maybe full saiyan but she loved how she had amazon in her blood as did her siblings, she was brought out of her thoughts when she ran into trunks, her and wasnt the best of friends but they are friends and she said _

_Bridgeeta:'' Sorry about earlier i dont like people touching my tail ad trying to use it as if it was my weaknes.''_

_Trunks said :''Its ok it was fun to fight and your strong good thing we wasnt full powered or there be choas...''_

_Bridgeeta smirked and said :'' There making a mini tornament for us and dad looking for me and you so hide i dont wanna fight anyone again ro day plus i was going to build wit-...''_

_Goku grabbed trunks and went to grab bridgeeta but she teleported to vegeta jr, goku stood there thinking where she was and he thought about the training area so he ran out to put trunks with the other when he saw vegeta and bulma and chichi holding bridgeeta from getting away._

_So goku ran out put trunks down and said _

_Goku:''Bridgeeta dont you wanna be in this mini tornament to see whos the best and strongest fighter out if you guys?''_

_Bridgeeta stoped moving and looked up and said :''No i dont want to daddy i wanna go build with bra'' _

_Goku looked down at her... he thought it was over how everyone got really mean.. he said _

_Goku:''Come on it'll be fun!'' _

_Bridgeeta looked up at goku and said with the sad eyes_

_Bridgeeta: ''Please daddy i dont want to fight cause i know i'll lose plus even if i do win what happens then?'' _

_Goku put on a small smile saying _

_Goku:''Give me a good reason why you dont want to and i wont make you fight..''_

_Bridgeeta looked up angry and said :''Im too strong...when i get mad i go super saiyan but its diffenet daddy my hair goes blone with blue in my hair and sticks up like vegetas and i know im stronger than YOU when im like that!''_

_Goku looked at vegeta who was shocked and everyone else and said _

_Goku:''Why didnt you defeat buu then?''_

_She had tears in her eyes and said_

_Bridgeeta:''I cant controll it and when i saw mommy die over buu i lost it it started happening and then i flew towards buu and i dont remember what happen next all i know is i woke up in the time chamber and goten and trunks was there..''_

_Goku stood up and grined while saying _

_Goku:''Ok lets see if we can help you controll it but first you have to fight inthe tornament ok?''_

_Bridgeeta sighed and said :''Ok daddy but you owe me BIG!''_

_Goku said while grining _

_Goku:''OK! LETS DO THIS!''_

_When goku turned around everyhing was set up and he said _

_Goku:''Wow you work fast guys''_

_Chichi walked up to bridgeeta and said _

_Chichi:''Good girl you know you can win!''_

_Bridgeeta smiled slightly and said _

_Bridgeeta:''Ok mommy i know'' _

_(10 minutes later) _

_Everything had be done and now was starting the match and it was all against bridgeeta. Bridgeeta was warming up and so was vegeta jr and goten and trunks then bridgeeta said _

_Bridgeeta:''Unfair how the raffle said 3 vs 1 and another said boys vs girls its so cheating.''_

_Vegeta jr said :''Hahahahahahha well i was hoping it was me and you against them we would totally beat them up.''_

_Vegeta was smirking and goten said _

_Goten:''You wouldnt beat us we would beat you guys right trunks?''_

_Trunks said :''Yeah there dreaming if they think they could beat us. Oh goten we should do fusion !''_

_Goten said:''We cant untill vegetas out''_

_Vegeta jr said: ''Guess you aint fusioning in this round boys!''_

_Bulma said :''Ok get ready guys we starting soon!''_

_Bridgeeta went to one side while the others went to the other side, when they was ready they shouted _

_All kids:''Ready when you are guys!''_

_Then bulma shouted _

_Bumla'' START!'' _

_Vegeta jr went flying towards bridgeeta and started throw punches and kicks and goten also joined in with trunks and bridgeeta was dodgeing all there punches untill vegeta jr grabbed her an threw her and dashed after her and started punching her again and he shouted _

_Vegeta jr:''Dont join in till i SAY!''_

_Then goten and trunks said:''OK VEGETA!''_

_Bridgeeta was only dodgeing attacks and was attacking them untill she got bored and kneed vegeta in gut and threw him back started punching him and he was getting hit until he saw an opening and punched her and started fighting while goku was cheering for bridgeeta saying _

_Goku:''GO EASY ON THEM BRIDGEETA! YOU CAN BEAT THEM!''_

_Bridgeeta punched vegeta in gut with and sent an ki blast at him sending him to the ground then goten came flying at her in super saiyan and she turned to see trunks at the other side, as they got closer she jumped and they ran into each other and they flew backwards and bridgeeta ki blasted both of them and said _

_Bridgeeta:''Stupid move there guys you should know im bet-...''_

_She was cut off over vegeta punching her in the face sending her back a bit and they started fighting again while goten and trunks was recovering, Chichi and bulma were aruging about whos a better and stronger fighter when bridgeeta was speaking they stoped to listen but she was cut of by vegeta jr and they started fighting for real now, chichi was pissed who does that and bulma was shocked at how vegeta jr hit bridgeeta while talking...(with goku and vegeta)_

_Goku: '' THATS UNFAIR YOU DONT HIT THEM WHEN THERE TALKING THATS A FOUL!''_

_Vegeta:''SHIT KAKARROT YOU KNOW SHE SHOULDNT BE TALKING SHE SHOULD BE FIGHTING''_

_Vegeta jr turned super saiyan hoping to end this match when bridgeeta powered up to super saiyan and flew to the ground, went to trucks and kicked him out of the area he landed on the grass and she did the same for goten but he flew away and they started fighting goten couldt land an attack on her and she was just dodgeing and blocking his attacks then she grabbed his arm and throuth him to trucks who was out side the area and he hit the grass face first _

_Goten:'' No fair you wouldnt let me turn super!''_

_Bridgeeta:'' Even if you did turn super i would still beat you goten.''_

_Bridgeeta steped back dodgeing vegeta jrs attack and kicked him in the face and grabbed him from behind teleported a few inches above the out side of the area and pushed him hard making him hit the ground._

_Vegeta jr:''CHEATER YOU TELEPORTED!''_

_Bridgeeta smirked then said:''I didt cheat plus it was 3 vs 1 and you all lost...it would be ok if i was a boy be since you lost to an girl all i have to say is ...HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAAH I AM THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!''_

_Goku ran over and picked up bridgeeta ad hugged her saying_

_Goku:''I'm so proud of you and goten you both did your best eve if you didnt win goten its ok and bridgeeta good girl but next round go easyer ok?''_

_Bridgeeta looked up at goku as he put her down and she said,_

_Bridgeeta:'' If i got anyeasyer i would be weaker than a bug and me and vegeta jr was going that hard since we didnt want to but if we did we be a bloody mess''_

_Vegeta jr:'' Wait why dont we power up to max and see whos has higher ki?''_

_Goku:''Great idea!''_

_Goten and trucks powered up to max and so did bridgeeta and vegeta jr, In ki level of who had higher ki was:_

_Vegeta and bridgeeta were the same _

_but stronger than goten and trucks and goten and trucks was the same level of ki!_

_Chichi:''So who has higher ki goku?'' _

_When chichi said that all the z fighters came over the ki spike and saw all the kids in super saiyan mode but thoutht it was cool how bridgeets spiked up and how vegeta jr and trucks look so much like vegeta ad how goten looked excactly like goku but younger._

_Gohan:'' Dad whats going on?''_

_Videl:''WOW YOU GUYS ARE STRONGER THAN ME AND JUST WOW SO COOL HOW YOU HAIR SPIKED UP BRIDGEETA!''_

_Bridgeeta blushed and said:'' Thanks videl and whos stronger out of us 4?''_

_Gohan:''You and vegeta are the same power level and same for goten and trucks but you guys are stronger than them...'' _

_Videl:'' GIRL POWER!''_

_Bra and bridgeeta:'' GIRL POWER!''_

_Everyone started laughing then went inside to go bed and talk about what happen to day tommorrw._

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!_


End file.
